What Hurts the Most
by KellyMortimore
Summary: A Naley story about Haley befriending a strange guy when Nathan is gone and it ends up going badly. Really badly.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: I just realized I'm a humongous fan of Naley, so here it is. The second story. It's solely based around Naley. Please read and comment :)

**Chapter 1**

Haley was sitting at the piano, completely stuck on the bridge to her new song. She was so frustrated because this was the one week she got alone without Jamie because Deb had insisted he go on vacation with her.

"What is wrong with me!?" she exclaimed, laying her head down on the top of the piano. "It's a bridge!" She started to play the chorus leading into the bridge, to show herself how simple it was but she was startled by a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder.

She frowned and went to the window, opening it and staring out into the newly pouring rain. "Oh my God!" she gasped. "I forgot to roll up the car windows!"

She ran outside and down the driveway to her car as the rain and wind picked up strength. She got in her car and turned the key in the ignition and pressed the button window quickly.

She sat in her car, relieved that the water hadn't done much damage to the interior of her vehicle when she saw that Jamie's bike was lying by the garage door.

She rushed out into the rain and picked it up, getting soaked as she wheeled it onto their porch.

She ran back to her car and opened the garage door so she could put her car inside.

As soon as it was parked, she jumped out and ran to get the mail while shutting the garage door behind her.

It had grown darker and headlights flashed in her eyes as she got to the end of the driveway. Caught off guard, she misplaced her footing and slipped, banging her head against the concrete ground.

Nathan parked his car on the side and jumped out. "Haley!" he yelled over the thunder, running to her rescue.

Haley had blacked out for a second, but was slowly coming to. "Wh-?"

"What are you doing out here?" he asked loudly.

"I don't—" she lifted her head and felt the pain the concrete had done to it.

"Come on." He said grabbing her around the waist and standing her up, rushing her inside.

He shut the front door behind him as she wobbled off to the kitchen to get ice. "You could have seriously hurt yourself."

Haley was drenched from head to toe, and she groaned at the puddle she and Nathan were making on the kitchen floor as she applied ice to her head. "I forgot to roll up the windows on my car on the exact same day I forgot it to put it in the garage, and the same day Jaime had left his bike out to rust in the rain, and the same day it started to downpour. This day has gone horribly! I can't write any songs, I almost split my head open from the fall, water got in my car, and I now have to clean up rain puddles in my kitchen. I swear if one more thing-"

The lights cut off before she got the sentence out of her mouth. A bolt of lightning lit up the kitchen and the thunder that followed made it rumble.

Haley frowned bitterly and threw the ice in the sink. "I've had it!"

"Haley," Nathan chuckled lightly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in for a hug. "Just calm down, alright? Everything will be fine eventually."

"All this had to happen on the day you come home." She frowned into his shoulder. "It's not fair."

"I have to tell you something." Nathan sighed. "I know it's going to put you in an even worse mood, but you still should know."

"What?"

"I have to leave again in two days. I'll be gone for a month."

"A month!?" she shrieked.

"I'm so sorry, but I promise these next few days will be the best ever for us." He smiled.

Haley frowned and buried her head in his shoulder again.

"But I'm going to go dig up some candles and flashlights. I'll be back." He whispered, kissing her forehead and disappearing into the blackness of the living room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So he left this morning?" Peyton inquired putting her feet up on the coffee table and lying back against the couch.

"Ya." Haley frowned. "The last couple days were really great with Nathan, but it's extremely hard from being used to seeing him every day and then having to wait months at a time."

"He loves you Haley." Peyton smiled, reaching over and patting her hand. "This is his dream."

"I know, and I feel so selfish whenever I say I miss him or say I wish he could stay; because I know if I would say those things to Nathan, he wouldn't leave me anymore and then I would feel truly horrible."

Peyton's cell phone went off and she dug in her pocket to answer it. "Hello?..Hi Luke!...Yes, I'm at Haley's. I'm on my way to the doctors right now. I'll meet you there….Alright…Love you, too…bye."

"I didn't mean to keep you." Haley apologized.

"You didn't keep me. I'm glad you called me so I could come over and talk. I don't want you to think you're alone okay?" Peyton brought her feet down from the coffee table and reached over to give her a hug. "Brooke's out of town but she should be home soon. I'll call you after my doctor's appointment."

Haley nodded and watched Peyton leave. She was once again alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The silence was deafening. No music, no laughs from Jaime, no dinner cooking. Without people to take care of, Haley felt like a sitting duck.

She was so equipped to taking care of Jaime and his needs and getting Nathan whatever he wanted. And for the first time in over five years she had time to herself. She was suspended from work and her husband and kid were gone, and she had to admit she was pretty lonely.

Haley grabbed her purse from the counter and rushed into her garage and got in her car.

She turned the key in the ignition and threw it in reverse, peeling out as soon as the garage door was open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There were lots of movies to choose from at the cinema. She was stuck between picking a scary movie opposed to a comedy when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Do you know which movies are good?" a man in his twenties asked her, flashing a smile.

"No, I'm sorry. This is the first chance I have gotten a break from my husband and child." She smiled, hoping he would catch the hint.

"Well which ones have you seen previews for?" he asked.

She turned back around and tried to figure out his motive. His brown eyes were only warming and welcoming and his dark hair was a little messy but like he had run a brush through it. His attire was somewhat formal but more casual. By the looks of it, he was ready for a date.

"None." She shrugged.

"I'm Alex." He smiled, extending his hand.

She shook it cautiously and turned back to the movie posters. Alex stayed beside her until she had finally come to a decision.

"So?" he asked as she headed towards the ticket counter.

"What?"

"Which movie?"

"Uh," she stared at him before answering. "The scary one. Why?"

"You're kidding!" he laughed loudly. "That's the one I'm going to see now, too!"

Haley turned back around and purchased her ticket and raced off into the theater to find her seat.

She took one in the back against the wall and sighed as the previews started.

Only a few people were in the theaters. She had guessed that the movie had been around for awhile.

A dark figure jogged up the aisle and took a seat beside her. "Hey. I never got your name." Alex asked, leaning in towards her.

A slight adrenaline rush raced through Haley. What did this guy want from her? "It's Haley." She whispered.

"What a great name." he complimented.

"Listen," Haley sighed, leaning in closer to make sure he could hear her. "I'm married and I have a son. I'm not interested in cheating on my husband or anything of that sort, okay?"

Alex laughed. "I'm not interested in you Haley. I just wanted to see this movie with a friend and got stood up. I didn't want to watch this movie by myself, so I figured I could just sit with you. Strictly friends."

Haley sighed with relief. "Okay then. Friends."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What a great movie!" Alex exclaimed as he walked Haley to her car.

"I know," she laughed. "I was terrified!"

"I think people in China knew you were scared by how loud you screamed." Alex laughed. "You have some lungs on you."

"Thank you." She smiled, walking to the driver's side of her car. "Well I appreciate you walking me."

"Ya, no problem." He shrugged. "You're really fun to hang out with."

"Well thanks." She blushed.

"We should do this again."

"Um…"

"As friends of course." He smiled.

"Well I'm pretty busy." She lied. "I have to fix a pipe in my house."

"Really!? I'm a great plumber!"

"Thanks but no." she declined respectfully.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep." She said, unlocking her door and climbing in.

"Well then maybe something else? Could we go and get coffee?"

"Alex-"

"I don't want to play the sympathy card, but I really need to get out of my house. I live with my mom because she's sick and I can't seem to catch a break in the dating department." Alex begged. "Please. Not a date. Just friends. Again. What do you say?"

Haley felt bad and slowly nodded. "Okay." She sighed. "Tomorrow morning at seven."

"Perfect! Thanks Haley!" he grinned, turning and rushing away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haley tried calling Nathan three different times that night. He didn't pick up and she got too tired to keep trying.

The next morning she met Alex at the coffee shop. He talked her ear off about everything he had ever done in his life from the time he was three until twenty-five which is the age he was now.

Haley found very stimulating conversations in him, and before she knew it was almost ten.

"Well thank you for the coffee and the conversation Alex, but I do have to try to make some music." She laughed. "But I'll see you around, okay?"

"Could I have your number?" he blurted as she stood up.

Haley questioned. "As a friend, yes you can have my number."

"Great." He grinned, whipping out his phone.

Haley told him her number from memory and with a quick wave she was on her way to the studio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Haley was so inspired that she finished her song and was working on another when her cell phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Momma!"

"Hey Jamie! How are you?"

"I'm great. Nanny Deb wanted me to call you and check up." He said.

"Well I'm glad. I miss talking to you buddy. You'll be home on Sunday, right?"

"Actually Nanny Deb wanted me to ask you if I could stay a week more. We're having a lot of fun on this cruise and I'm friends with the captain now so I'll be driving his boat! Isn't that cool, Momma? I'm going to be driving a real live boat!"

"That's wonderful honey!" Haley exclaimed. "Could you put Nanny Deb on the phone for a second?"

Jamie handed the phone to Deb. "Yes?"

"Another week!?"

"Another week to yourself Haley. Think about it." Deb smiled.

Haley pouted before sighing. "Well it sounds like he's having fun, so I guess so. But no more than a week more. I mean it."

"Thank you Haley. Enjoy your vacation."

"You too."

"Say goodbye Jamie."

"Bye Momma!" he called before Haley hung up the phone.

Before she had a chance to put it down, her phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Haley! Finally! I've been trying to call you!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Well I just got off the phone with Jamie. He's going to stay one more week with Deb." Haley said. "But how are you? How've ya been? I've missed you so much!"

"So have I! But I've been in practice and warm-ups all day and then we have a game every night this week. My schedule is pretty packed the whole time. It's going to be pretty hard to get a call in."

"Well whenever you can, please do. I get so lonely sometimes and all I want to do is hear your voice." She smiled.

"So do I Hales." Nathan sighed with a slight smile. "I just want to be home with you and hold you in my arms. I miss you so much that it's unbelievable."

Haley smiled.

Someone shouted in the background on Nathan's phone. "That was my coach Hales. My break's over so I have to get going. But I love you and take care, alright? Bye."

"I lov-" The call was disconnected before Haley had a chance to finish her sentence. Even though she got to hear from Nathan, she still felt like she was all alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex wanted to hang out with Haley more and more and by the end of the week he was having lunch with her in her kitchen.

Haley felt so lonely in her house now, that she didn't mind the company. She had emphasized the "Just Friends" rule time and time again, so she knew nothing would happen.

"So where's Peyton?" Alex asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Mia's in the recording studio and Peyton wants to work with her and oversee contracts and stuff at the label."

"And Brooke?"

"In New York trying to sort out legality issues from her old company."

"And Lucas?"

"Working on the movie. I called him earlier and he was so tied up he barely answered the phone."

"I can't believe you're all alone."

"I know." Haley agreed. "And I have to endure one more week until my son comes back."

"When do you get un-suspended from your job?" Alex inquired.

She shrugged in response. "I don't know. I think sometime next month."

"So…" Alex sighed once he was finished with his lunch. "Do you want to go to a movie tonight?"

"Sure. I don't see why not." Haley said.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 8:00." Alex smiled. She was glad she didn't have to drive out to his house because he lived about ten miles away and she didn't want to waste the gas.

"What movie?"

"It's a surprise."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haley struck the wrong chord as she jumped at the sound of her doorbell.

"Come in." she called.

The door opened and shut and Alex appeared in the living room doorway. He had a fancy blue shirt and dress pants on and his brown hair had gel in it.

"Shall we?" he grinned.

"Why are you all dressed up?"

"Why aren't you?" he challenged.

"It's a movie."

"You never know who you're going to meet at the movies." He winked playfully as Haley grabbed her coat and went out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why don't you go save our seats in the theater and I'll get us drinks and popcorn?" he smiled, heading towards the concession counter.

Haley didn't argue and headed down the hall and into the dimly lit movie theater. She looked to see that hardly anyone was there, and she got nervous.

'_Had Alex planned it this way?'_ she thought to herself.

She looked down at the movie tickets in her hands and read over the title again. _'Dying in Sin.' _ It read.

"Hey." Alex said behind her with arms full of drinks and popcorn. "Wow. Nobody's here." Haley turned to see him frown. Maybe he hadn't planned it after all. "I thought it would bring a crowd."

"Well what's the movie about?"

"You'll see." He smirked, heading up the stairs to get a seat in the back as the lights faded out to black and the movie started playing.

Alex settled in and handed Haley her drink and set the popcorn on his lap.

The first scene was a guy and a girl making out heavily. They were in the woods, completely surrounded by darkness when all of a sudden something moved in the trees. The girl got scared and wanted to leave, but her boyfriend made her stay. They continue to kiss and then a killer jumped out from behind a tree and chops them to bits.

Alex laughed and took a sip of his drink as Haley hid her eyes behind her hands. Gory movies creeped her out.

"Come on Haley." Alex laughed. "It's just a movie."

"That doesn't make it any less scary or disgusting." Haley shot back.

That's how the whole movie went. Alex laughed and Haley hid. But somewhere in the middle, something really scared her and she screamed.

Before she knew it, Alex had a hold of her hand. She turned to look at him and saw him staring into her eyes. "Would you like to leave?" he whispered.

Haley, completely dumbfounded, shook her head and turned back to the movie as Alex let go of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alex walked Haley to her door and waited as she sorted the keys in her hands. "Would you like me to help?" he laughed.

"No I've got it." Haley said nervously.

"What's wrong with you?" Alex asked her seriously after a second of awkward silence.

Haley sighed and turned towards him. "You grabbed my hand in the movie theater."

"I'm sorry, but you screamed and I thought it would help."

"I'm married, Alex." Haley said flatly. "I have a son."

"So? A friend can't grab your hand when you're scared?" he challenged. Haley stared at him, not sure how to respond back. The look in Alex's eyes changed drastically all of a sudden. His eyes weren't light and carefree. They were deep and dark. "Or did you think that moment had a little more chemistry then you're letting on?"

"Again," Haley said swallowing the lump in her throat. "I'm married and I have a son."

Alex slipped his hand around her neck and pulled her closer to him. "They never have to know." He whispered, inches from her.

He was too quick for Haley to object as he kissed her neck and squeezed her tighter towards him. "Alex quit." She said.

He kept going, massaging her lower back as he kissed from her collar bone all the way up to her face. "Alex stop." She warned as he hovered around her lips.

He didn't listen as he pressed his lips against hers, but she fought him off with one swing.

He stumbled backwards and into the porch railing as Haley frantically unlocked the door with the right keys and locked it behind her. She sprinted to the phone and called Lucas without checking the time.

"Haley?" Lucas answered with a croak. "It's one in the morning."

"I know. I'm sorry." Haley whispered, starting to cry. "I need—"

"Haley! Open up!" Alex yelled, pounding on the door.

"Who is that?" Lucas asked, jolting up in bed completely alert.

"He was this guy I met and he...he…" Haley couldn't say it. She was so overwhelmed she couldn't speak.

"Haley! Let's talk about this!" Alex yelled.

"Call the police Hales. I'm on my way." Lucas ordered before hanging up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex was gone by the time Lucas showed up. Haley was a blubbering mess and Luke barely got a word out of her.

While he was making tea, Haley trudged into the kitchen with swollen red eyes and took a seat.

She sat quiet for a minute before Lucas softly asked, "What happened Haley?"

"Alex kissed me." She whispered after another minute of silence.

"Oh."

"I cheated on Nathan."

"Did you kiss him back?"

"Well, no. He forced himself on me."

"How far did it get?"

"He was unbuttoning his shirt." Haley said burying her head in her hands.

"It's not your fault Hales." Lucas poured Haley a cup of tea and headed over to the table to sit next to her.

"I trusted him. I told him everything. I was so lonely that I just wanted a friend."

"You know, you could've called me." Lucas said swirling the tea around in his cup.

"I did Luke. You were busy with the movie."

"Peyton? Brooke?"

"Both busy."

Lucas looked down at his watch.

"You can go if you want. Peyton's probably worried." Haley said. "I'm fine now."

"You're not fine Hales." Lucas frowned.

"You're right, but I need to sleep and hopefully everything will be better in the morning."

Lucas kissed her forehead and brought his teacup to the sink. "Lock the doors." He said as he left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The drag of nostalgia set in on Haley as she started her shower later that morning. She scrubbed hard at her skin, hoping it would erase the memory from last night.

The phone rang in the other room, but Haley ignored it. Right after the ringing stopped, the doorbell rang. She would have ignored it until she thought she heard Lucas calling for her.

She grumbled and climbed out, towel drying most of the water off of her body and hair before slipping a robe on and heading towards the door.

"Luke please." She sighed. "I'm—Alex!!" Haley shrieked and jumped back.

"Can we please talk?" his gruff voice asked.

"W-w-" Haley sputtered. "I'm calling the cops."

She sprinted to her land-line phone and started to dial. Alex grabbed her wrist and yanked her to face him.

"Oww!!" Haley cried as his grip got tighter and tighter. "Let go!!" Alex threw her up against the wall and tugged down on her robe. It fell from her shoulder but stopped there.

"We're meant to be together Haley." Alex whispered, putting his hands around her throat and leaning to whisper in her ear. "Forever and Always."

The romantic words she told Alex that Nathan and she had said to each other, suddenly twisted. It was like Alex was going to hold her prisoner forever and always.

"You're right." Haley whispered, tears starting in her eyes. "We are meant to be together."

Alex let go of her and smiled.

"Come back and get me tonight. We'll run away together." Haley said.

"How do I know you aren't going to call the cops?"

Haley knew she wasn't selling the story well so she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Look at me." She whispered, imagining Alex was Nathan. The brown eyes faded into green and the evil smile faded into the familiar Nathan smile. "I love you. I need you."

Alex caught the sincerity in Haley's eyes.

"I was scared before, but now I've come to my senses." Haley smiled.

"I'll pick you up at 8." He said, running out the door.

Haley shut the door behind him and broke down in tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I know it's extremely short. I'm sorry :P

**Chapter 5**

Haley wanted to handle this on her own. She wanted to prove to herself she could survive without Nathan.

Her cell phone rang on the coffee table in front of her. She wanted to convince everyone she was alright, so she picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Hales. I finally got a break. Sorry I haven't called you in awhile."

Nathan's voice made her sob. She hadn't prepared herself for this.

"Oh Haley, don't cry." Nathan cooed. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't-"

"No Nathan." Haley sobbed. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

Haley took a breath. "You don't need to worry."

"Now I'm starting to." Nathan frowned. "Tell me what's going on."

"It's nothing."

"I'm only a state away. I can be home by tonight." Nathan promised.

"No. Stay." Haley argued, trying to calm down.

"Just tell me what's going on." Nathan pleaded.

"It's going to be fine Nathan. I've got to go. I love you." Haley whispered.

"Forever and Always." Nathan answered back.

Her heart ached as she hung up the phone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was almost 8 that night and her heart was racing a mile a minute.

She figured the police would help so she picked up the phone and dialed their number.

"Emergency Operator."

"Hello. This is Haley James Scott. I live at-" Haley heard the phone line go dead. "Hello? Hello?"

She hung up and tried dialing again, but it was still dead.

She headed to get her cell phone when someone burst through the front door. The door slammed and a deranged Alex walked into the living room.

"A-Alex!" Haley stammered, backing into the coffee table.

"You lied to me Haley." He hissed pulling a knife out of his pocket.

"No! I was just-"

"Calling the police." He finished with a glare.

"No Alex! I-"

"Liar!" he yelled, shoving her.

Haley fell into the coffee table and it broke. She grabbed her cell phone and tried to crawl away, but Alex yanked her back by her leg and turned her on her back.

He climbed on top of her and punched her nose, then her eye, then her lip. He kept hitting her until Haley was on the brink of unconsciousness.

"It would've been easier." Alex said holding the knife to her throat. "But now you're mine forever."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I LOVE LOVE LOVE all of the wonderful reviews :) You guys are so kind and I always look forward to reading them as much as you look forward to reading my chapters. This one is a bit longer than the last one, but still short. It's almost over, so I hope you enjoy it!!

**Chapter 6**

"We can't get a hold of either owner of the house." A police officer informed Lucas as they stood outside Haley's house on the sidewalk. "We already sent out a missing person's report on Mrs. Scott."

"Thank-you office." Lucas nodded as he turned back to his squad car.

"Sarge!" a young officer called from the porch. "You have to come see this!"

Lucas and the officer rushed inside.

"I think it's Mrs. Scott's cell phone, but it's dead."

Lucas grabbed it from the officer's hand and ran to Haley's bedroom to plug it in. They followed him bitterly. "That's crime scene evidence."

"What you need is the evidence _inside_ the phone, sarge." Lucas argued.

A polyphonic ringtone rang once the phone was turned on. "Recovery Mode: Voice clip" it said.

Lucas pressed the "play" button and a men's voice started in.

_"It would've been easier, but now you're mine forever."_

_"Alex please." _Haley had pleaded, her words slightly altered by her fat lip._ "Don't do this!"_

_"It's a little late for that baby. We're going home." _There was struggle and grunts from Haley and then the faraway sound of a door shutting before there was nothing but silence.

"There was a break in between the grunts." The young officer acknowledged.

"So?"

"We need to get FBI over here immediately to run diagnostics on that voice clip. They could also get fingerprints from the doorknob."

"Actually they can't officer." The sergeant argued. "We opened the door, so our fingerprints are on there."

"Are you kidding!? What kind of cops are you!?" Lucas yelled, completely enraged.

"Cops who work in a small town getting paid minimum wage!" the sergeant retorted.

"We didn't touch the doorknob on the inside of the house sarge." The young officer replied.

The sergeant frowned and sighed. "Go make the call."

Lucas followed the officer out. "Don't take the laziness from the sarge so personally. He hates the FEDS and doesn't like calling them in for any job he's on. He thinks it makes him incompetent."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was four in the morning when the FBI started doing tests. Peyton had called Lucas around two to find out what was wrong.

"I'm sorry I haven't been home since I left to check on Haley, but there's a little problem. Don't worry. We're working on it." Lucas had said. "I promise I'll be home as soon as possible. Get some rest. I love you. Bye."

Lucas sat down on the curb outside Haley's house just as bright headlights shone in his eyes. The lights turned off and the engine stopped.

"Luke!" Nathan exclaimed, climbing out of the driver's side.

"Nathan? Who's car are you driving?"

"A rental."

"Why are you home two weeks early?"

"I was worried and I had to catch a later flight than I had planned. What's going on?" Nathan asked, his heart racing at the sight of the police car.

"Just don't freak out." Lucas warned, waiting for him to nod.

"Luke," Nathan said anxiously. "You're making me nervous."

"Okay…" Lucas took a deep breath. "Haley is missing and we're pretty sure it's because of a guy named Alex."

"She's…missing?" Nathan sputtered.

"Kidnapped is a better-suited word, but it sounds worse." Lucas said.

"For how long?"

"The cops guess around eight last night."

"Guess!?"

"Ya, but the FBI are working on an exact answer. Haley was smart and recorded the conversation with Alex before she was taken. That should really help."

"She's actually gone? She isn't in the closet or something?" Nathan asked, not believing it.

Lucas shook his head.

"I should've come earlier." Nathan said, sinking into the ground.

"What would you have done? Run here? You just said there were no flights."

Adrenaline pumped fresh in Nathan's veins as he thought of all the possibilities that could happen to Haley, "We have to find her Luke! We have to!"

"Calm down." Lucas shushed. "We will."

"Lucas Scott?" an FBI agent asked, approaching the boys. "We've located Haley."

"Where is she!?" Nathan said, jumping to his feet.

"Who are you?"

"Nathan Scott. Haley's husband. Where is she?" he repeated.

"Well the breaks in between the grunts she was whispering something. His name and address. We've already got a couple guys on it."

"Where's the house?" Nathan demanded.

"I'm not in liberty to say."

"Please!" I won't intrude! Just take me to her!" Nathan pleaded.

"I could get in trouble for this."

"Please." He pleaded again.

"Fine. Get in the car. I'll drive you." The agent sighed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucas rode with Nathan and the FBI agent. Once they were at the house, Nathan jumped out of the before it came to a stop.

"Nathan stop!" Luke called after him as he raced toward a cop.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you going in!?" he yelled.

"Who is this? Get him out o there!" the cop ordered before two grabbed a hold of either of Nathan's arms and started to drag him away.

"No! Please! It's my wife!" Nathan yelled. The cops stopped dragging him and looked toward the first cop who nodded.

They released him.

"We need you to stay quiet." The first cop said, coming over to him. "Alex spotted us and has a gun to your wife's head."

Nathan couldn't hear anymore. His pulse was in his ears.

Lucas came up behind Nathan with the other cop. "No interference." The cop warned again.

Luke looked at Nathan who just nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** One more chapter and the story's done :) This cliffhanger is probably going to make everyone mad at me, but I hope you won't be too angry to wait it out until I post the final chapter :D

Happy reading!!

**Chapter 7**

"Alex?" Haley groaned, starting to come out of her unconsciousness.

"You sly bitch! How'd you tip off the cops?" Alex said through gritted teeth, setting the gun against her temple.

"I didn't." she whimpered, her face was throbbing and it hurt to talk.

Alex cocked the gun. "The cops are outside."

"A-"

"The only reason I'm not killing you is because I'm using you as bait."

"For who?"

"The man in the pictures on your nightstand at home." Alex hissed. "I'm assuming it's your husband."

"No please!" she begged. "Nathan is playing with his basketball team. Don't take him away from that. It's his dream. Do what you want with me, just don't do anything to him."

"I don't have to. He's already here."

Haley started crying. "Please don't hurt him. You can have me. Just leave him alone!"

"He's the other man Haley." Alex whispered.

He stood her up and she saw her hands were tied in front of her with a rope. Alex led her into the basement where there was an old bed with a tattered comforter draped over it.

When she thought she wouldn't have to endure anymore pain, Alex put the safety on his gun and put it in his pocket before pushing Haley back on the bed.

"I've wanted this for so long." He whispered, unbuttoning her shirt and moving her tied hands above her head.

Alex kissed her neck while he started to undo her pants.

Heavy footsteps bounded down the basement stairs as Alex jumped up and cocked his gun.

Nathan appeared, outraged at the sight of his crying, injured wife lying on the bed.

"Nathan!" she sobbed. "Don't! He'll kill you!"

Alex smiled and aimed the gun at him.

"Haley," Alex said. "Is mine now."

"Don't you touch her." Nathan hissed.

"Or what?" Alex challenged.

"Please Alex. Don't do this." Haley sobbed. "Leave him alone."

"You're making it hard to concentrate darling. Wait your turn and I'll be right with you." Alex said sweetly.

Nathan stepped toward him and he cocked his gun. That was when Haley devised a plan. He couldn't shoot both at the same time. He would have to choose. And Nathan could charge him while he was choosing.

Haley sat up and struggled to untie her hands while she walked towards Alex.

"Haley! What are you-" Nathan exclaimed.

"You'll have to choose Alex." Haley said.

Alex turned towards her, but kept his eye and gun on Nathan.

Haley flashed her eyes towards Nathan, hoping he'd get the message.

"You want me to either shoot you or Nathan?" Alex asked, stunned. "How self-sacrificing."

Alex turned back to Nathan and grinned, slightly squeezing the trigger to scare the both of them.

Haley leapt at him on adrenaline and tried to tackle him. He fell back against a wall and Haley fell to the floor. Nathan rushed over to her as Alex pointed the gun at him. He froze before he could get to Haley.

"I didn't think you had it in you, Haley." Alex shook his head. "So since I can't have you, neither can Nathan."

He aimed the gun at Haley pulled the trigger. The gun pierced through her chest, tearing muscle and hitting her chest bone. The pain was so blinding and hot that it vibrated up every tendon and every vein.

She screamed out in agony as Alex took off running. Nathan didn't chase after him, hoping the cops would do their job for once and catch him.

"Haley! Baby!" Nathan whimpered, holding her head in his hands and rocking her in his arms. "Stay with me. Help is on the way."

"Nathan!? Haley!?" Lucas called down the basement stairs. "Are you down there!?"

"Ya Luke! We need an ambulance! Haley's been shot!"

Haley's eyes drooped against her will and she tried her hardest to keep them open. The last thing she heard was Nathan starting to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: _Here it is, the last and final chapter. I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing, because I really appreciate it. Hope this makes your weekend more enjoyable :) Or not...

**Chapter 8**

"Nathan," Lucas said softly, putting his hand on his shoulder as he stared at the door marked 'Morgue' in the hospital.

"Just leave me alone Luke." He whispered, tears falling from his eyes.

"You can't beat yourself up Nathan. You had to leave for basketball. No one's blaming you."

"I'll kill Alex for this." He promised.

"Alex is locked up in a cell facing 10-20. If you hold a grudge against him, it's going to destroy you." Lucas said.

Nathan leaned up against the wall.

"Come on. We should go." Lucas said after awhile. "Everyone's waiting."

"I just want to be alone."

"I'm not leaving you alone." He said sternly, pushing him towards the door and into the lobby.

He practically drug Nathan into the elevator and once on the right floor, all the way to the waiting room.

"Nathan!" Brooke exclaimed, seeing him first. "I'm so sorry!"

Nathan didn't want to have to deal with everyone crying right now.

Luckily, a doctor interrupted the crying fest.

"Mr. Scott?"

Every head turned towards the doctor. "Yes?"

"Haley's awake now. You can see her."

Brooke let go of Nathan as he jogged down the hall and into the recovery room.

"Hey." She croaked, attempting a smile.

Nathan rushed to her bedside and grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. How was your trip?" she whispered.

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "I was so close to losing you. I don't know what I would have done-"

"Stop it. You didn't." she said. "I'll be here as long as you want me."

"I'll want you forever."

"And Always." She finished with a smile.


End file.
